pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP018
Summary As they continue their journey towards the Fuchsia City, Alex and his friends come across a Trainer who challenges Alex to a battle, which he gladly accepts. Trainer send out his Machop while Alex counters with his Farfetch'd. Machop executes a Cross Chop, as it charges right at Alex's Farfetch'd. Alex command Farfetch'd to use Fury Attack, but Machop closes in and sends Farfetch'd flying before the attack is launched. Alex tries to recall Farfetch'd, but Farfetch'd refuses. Trainer says that Alex must be a bad Trainer if his own Pokemon does not listen when told to return it to its Poke Ball. Machop attacks again with Cross Chop, but Farfetch'd dodges with Agility and follows it up with a Cut. Machop collapses, giving Alex the victory, and Trainer commends Alex for training his Farfetch'd well. After that, they continue their journey towards the Fuchsia City. They run into a Hippie, who plays a song on his Poke Flute. He asks them for food, but they don't have any, so they continue on their way. Shortly after, Team Rocket arrives, and are rude towards the hippie when he plays them a song and asks them for food. After they walk away, he mentions that they give off bad vibes and should learn to respect their elders. Meanwhile, Alex and his friends reach a town, only to find that the local stores and restaurants have no food to sell, as there are no ingredients to cook with. The town's Mayor stumbles upon them, shows them to his home, and feeds them. He tells them that the village is unable to get any food because the river has dried up, killing all the produce a fortnight ago. As a result, Alex and his friends decide to head there to check it out. The group discovers a large forest of thorns and decides to crawl through it, but Nikki gets scratched in the process. With the help of Alex's Farfetch'd and its Cut, they get through the thorns, only to find that the flow of the river is being blocked by a sleeping Snorlax, which is very big and weighs close to 1,000 pounds. Alex checks Snorlax's data on his Pokedex. Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore try to wake Snorlax up using an announcement speaker and moving it. Soon after, Team Rocket arrives and tries to steal Snorlax, which Alex and his friends try to help them with, as it will unblock the flow of the river. However, their attempt to steal Snorlax by attaching cables from their hot-air balloon doesn't work. Alex states that he didn't expect anything less than failure from Team Rocket, but his snide comment infuriates them. Further attempts to wake up Snorlax with an alarm clock and a bucket of water prove unsuccessful. Snorlax then rolls over, revealing a card that tells them that only the beautiful music from a Poke Flute will awaken a Snorlax, and they remember the Hippie had a Pokemon flute. They run over to him and ask him to wake up Snorlax, but Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore get into an argument with Team Rocket. Eventually, Cassidy tries to attack with her Rattata, but a Water Gun attack from Alex's Squirtle sends the trio blasting off again. In that moment, Squirtle starts glowing and his body began to change. After a few seconds, Squirtle evolves into a Wartortle. Alex gazes happily at his newly-evolved Pokemon. He and his friends then take the Hippie to Snorlax. He wakes Snorlax up with his Poke Flute, but the river is still blocked. The real source of the blockage is more thorns, but they turn out to be Snorlax's favorite snack. The hungry Pokemon eats all of the thorns, successfully unplugging the river and ultimately saving the town. After Snorlax ate enough food, Alex catches it. In honor of the group's effort, the town's Mayor declares a celebratory banquet. Major Events * Alex's Farfetch'd is revealed to know Fury Attack, Agility and Cut * Alex's Squirtle evolves into Wartortle * Alex catches a Snorlax Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Hippie (debut) * Butch * Cassidy * Mayor (debut) * Unknown Trainer Pokemon * Farfetch'd (Alex's) * Snorlax (Alex's, new, debut) * Squirtle (Alex's) * Wartortle (Alex's, newly evolved) * Rattata (Cassidy's) * Machop (Unknown Trainer's) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes